


Not So Fake

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: Reader needs a date for her sister's wedding and Finan offers
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Not So Fake

The day of Y/N’s sister’s wedding was fast approaching. She had been chosen to be her sister’s Maid of Honour and the planning of it was going very well. All except one small detail. Y/N was expected to take a date to the wedding. But she didn’t have a date, and had no idea who to ask to be her date. In essence, Y/N was starting to panic. She only had a week now until the wedding.

Trying to calm her nerves, Y/N got ready to go out. She was meeting her friends at a local bar, one they went to regularly. Y/N knew that her friend Gisela had also invited her boyfriend, Uhtred, and his friends tonight as well. The thought of meeting them made Y/N nervous, but also a little excited. She wasn’t the most outgoing of people, but she did enjoy making new friends and she trusted Gisela when she had said they were good men.  
Walking into the bar, Y/N saw her friends grouped at a table near the back, with who she assumed were Uhtred and his friends as well. Deciding to get a drink before heading over to greet everyone, Y/N went straight to the bar. There were quite a few people milling about the bar already, but she was content to wait her turn to be served and took up the only available space left at the bar counter. It so happened that this was next to a tall, handsome man with perfect hair. Y/N tried not to look too much in case she was caught, but he really was very handsome.

“4 beers and 9 shots, please.” An Irish voice asked the bartender. “Oh, and whatever this lovely lady would like as well, please”. Startled, Y/N looked up to see the handsome man grinning down at her, waiting for her order.

“Oh, erm, just a glass of wine, please.” Y/N smiled at the bartender. Nodding and walking off to fulfil the order, the bartender left Y/N and the Irishman. Blushing, Y/N said nervously, “thank you for the drink. But you really didn’t have to.”

“Not at all. A pretty lady such as yourself should never have to buy her own drinks.” The handsome Irishman replied smoothly, sticking out his hand to introduce himself. “I’m Finan”.

Taking his offered hand, Y/N replied with her name.

“Y/N... a pretty name for a pretty lady.” Finan smirked.

Y/N couldn’t help herself but chuckle. Finan seemed to be a bit of a flirt, but he also seemed like a decent guy. There was no harm in talking, which you both did until the bartender arrived back with the drinks, which Finan paid for.

“Do you need help carrying those...?” Y/N asked Finan. There were quite a few drinks on the tray and she wanted to help after he bought her drink.

“Er, yeah, sure. Thank you Y/N. It’s this way.” He said, leading the way with Y/N following.

Cheers erupted from a large group of people when Finan put the drinks down on the table and stepped aside to let Y/N get to the table to put the ones she carried down.

“Y/N!” Excited squeals sounded from her friends. “You’re here!”

Looking up at the sound of her name, Y/N glanced around to see her friends at the table. The same table Finan had put drinks on. Which meant he must be one of Uhtred’s friends. An interesting development Y/N thought. She caught Finan’s eye and he shrugged in return, clearly as surprised as she was by the coincidence. Gisela quickly started introductions. “This is Sihtric and Osferth” Gisela pointed and the men both waved back. “Uhtred you already know of course.” Y/N already knew Uhtred from the few times she had seen him and Gisela together. “And this is Finan, although you two seem to have met already at the bar” Gisela winked and wiggled her eyebrows.

“It is nice to meet you all.” Y/N smiled, taking a seat at the table and sipping her drink.

As the evening wore on, Y/N became more and more comfortable with her new acquaintances, who she hoped to call friends very soon. Eventually the conversations moved on to Y/N sister’s upcoming wedding and with a glint in her eye, Gisela asked sweetly “So Y/N, have you got a date to the wedding yet?”

“Not yet, no.” Y/N replied, a little subdued. “I don’t have anyone to ask.” Finan looked like he was about to say something, but Gisela pulled Y/N up and declared they were going to the bathroom.

Once in the privacy of the toilets, Gisela said “You know, I think Finan is single... you and him seem to be getting on rather well. Why don’t you ask him? I could put in a word with Uhtred to convince him if you want?”

It was true, her and Finan had spent a large proportion of the evening talking to each other and they did seem to get on well. “I’ll consider it, Gisela. But I’m not sure he would do that for me. You know, being my fake date and all. We have only just met.”

“I’ll talk to Uhtred, see what we can arrange.” Gisela said gently.

Feeling a little hopeless, Y/N decided to call it a night early. Getting her coat and bag, she said her goodbyes and headed outside to walk home.

“Y/N!” Finan shouted. Stopping and turning, she saw Finan running along the street towards her, shrugging his coat on as he went. “Uhtred told me what you and Gisela talked about. And I’ll do it.” He smiled at her.

“Y-you will?”

“Yes.”

“It is a lot to ask of you. All my family will be there. People will be asking you questions, it won’t be very fun for you.”

“Nonsense, I get to spend more time with you. That in itself will be fun and worth it. Besides, weddings are fun.” Y/N was still looking unsure. Taking her arm, he said “come on, tell me about it while I walk you home.”

“You are aware I am Scottish...”

“Yes, I had heard your accent, Y/N.”

“You’ll have to wear a kilt.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem. I look good in anything.”

**The Wedding**

Everything was running smoothly and to plan. The ceremony had been wonderful and, of course, Y/N’s sister had looked stunning. Even the reception was going well. Y/N considered it a success that she had so far dodged many questions regarding Finan. There had been appraising eyebrows from the women attending the wedding when he turned up and kissed her cheek. The men only greeted him politely and offered him drinks. Y/N couldn’t help but smirk slightly when she saw the reaction of the other women though. He was, after all, her date even if it was fake, but they didn’t need to know that. Even so, Y/N had no trouble admitting to herself that he was rather attractive and looking very good in a kilt.

Finan couldn’t wait for the party to begin. As soon as he had seen Y/N in her wedding attire, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was the most beautiful woman there in his eyes. Yes, her sister did look amazing in her wedding dress, but there was something so... captivating about Y/N. Her smile, her hair, her laugh. He had felt it when he had seen her at the bar a week ago. Wow, was it only a week ago? _It feels like I have known her far longer than that_ , he thought.

The music started then with the bride and groom taking their first dance as man and wife. Everyone watched with pleasure at the happy couple. Afterwards, the party started and everyone partnered up to take to the floor. Finan wondered if Y/N would mind if he asked her to dance or if that would overstep her boundaries. However, he wanted to dance with her and when would a better opportunity be than now, at the wedding. After weighing up his internal argument, he supposed it would be expected of Y/N and her date to dance. Looking around to spot Y/N and seeing her talking to a group of family and friends, Finan smiled at how happy she looked. Walking over, he asked her to dance. After a fleeting look of surprise cross her face, Y/N accepted his offered hand and he pulled her onto the dance floor.

Their first few dances together were a little awkward, but as the evening wore on, Finan and Y/N became comfortable with each other. So comfortable with each other in fact that, to the other wedding guests, it looked like they were a couple.

“You didn’t have to dance with me, you know.” Y/N said between songs, when her and Finan went to get some food. “I wouldn’t have made you do that.”

“I know.” Came his reply. “But I wanted to dance with you.” He grinned.

Surprised flashed over her face. “Oh, well thank you. Not many people say that to me.” Y/N averted her eyes, looking shy.

Finan gently reached out a finger under her chin and moved her head back so she could see his face. The gesture was sweet and Y/N felt her heart melt a little further and a blush dusting her cheeks. He really was a lovely guy. “Well they should. Clearly most men are idiots for not wanting to dance with you. Now, shall we dance again?”

Nodding her agreement, Y/N followed Finan onto the makeshift dancefloor where they dance for the rest of the night until the bouquet was to be thrown.

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Y/N glanced apologetically at Finan before leaving his side to join the gathered group of women who were readying themselves to catch a bouquet.

And of course Y/N caught the bouquet, much to her surprise. Hoots and whistles could be heard as her sister whispered “looks like you’ll be getting married next, Y/N” with an added wink for good measure.

It was late now and everyone was starting to leave, the bride and groom having left an hour earlier to start their honeymoon.

“Thank you, Finan. I really appreciate what you have done for me today. You barely know me, yet you did such a favour for me. I really owe you for this!” Y/N said as she pulled Finan aside to talk privately.

Shrugging it off, Finan replied “don’t mention it. I had a really fun time. And I rocked this kilt!” He gestured to himself.

“You certainly did, Finan” Y/N laughed. “Well, I suppose we should head off as well.” Y/N said a little awkwardly.

“Yes. I suppose we should”.

Making her way towards the door, Y/N was stopped by Finan’s hand taking hers. “What if this wasn’t fake?” Finan asked suddenly. Y/N looked up a him with wide eyes. Could she dare hope...? He continued, “what if this wasn’t fake and we went on a real date? Maybe next week? Like dinner or something?” He asked hopefully, eyes searching hers, trying to gauge her reaction. He had really enjoyed this past week, learning about Y/N’s family, then meeting them all at the wedding and, most of all, getting to know Y/N a bit better. It had only made him want to know her more.

Smiling as brightly as the sun in Finan’s eyes, Y/N simply answered by pulling him towards her and kissing him on the lips. “Yes, I would like that very much.” His answering grin matched her own and he stole another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr @for-bebbanburg


End file.
